


Have you Heard? Part 2

by MaraMori



Series: Rumors of Camelot [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Crack Fic, F/M, Gen, Uther deserves it all and more, not serious at a, now with merlin/morgana rumors, sequel to 'have you heard', total and utter crack fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 10:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20226379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraMori/pseuds/MaraMori
Summary: The Camelot rumor mill is active once again. Poor Uther.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to my first 'Have you Heard?", and you don't have to have read that one, but there are some references to it.   
Re-posting from my original publishing on fanfiction.net as I don't use that site anymore. Really random crack-fic like story I wrote ages ago, please don't take it seriously.  
Set during season 3 (I think) and features Merlin/Morgana relationship.

Uther walked down the stone hallway humming a happy hum.

"All is right in the world, " he thought to himself. "Morgana's back, I'm not going crazy. And those nasty rumors about Arthur and the _(shudder)_ servant have finally stopped."

He giggled madly to himself, causing one of the servants to look at him strangely. Actually it was rather funny. The rumors had stopped very suddenly, almost as abruptly as they had started. And Arthur and the maid girl had seemed very awkward for a little while. \

Uther shrugged his shoulders. Now was not the time to be worried about such things. Morgana was back, he had stopped seeing dead people, Cenrid had been stopped, and Merlin must have finally made a move for the Lady Morgana....

Uther stopped dead in his track, whirled around dramatically, and hide behind a pillar. Two people where on the other side of the corridor, behind a low stone divider. It was their conversation that had infiltrated Uthers thoughts. ]

"Why do you think that?" said the women, blond and youngish. The brown haired man gave a low chuckle.

"Haven't you seen the two of them in the hallways? The looks they have for each other, it's the very definition of intense."

"I heard that when they brought the Lady Morgana home, Merlin couldn't tare his eyes off of her to even listen to the Prince."

The two people began to move away from the king as they continued their conversation. He silently cursed them for their walking. He was tempted for a minute to jump out and confront them, but he stayed hidden behind the pillar.

Gwen walked by, and tried hard to hide her puzzlement at the look of Uther crouched behind a pillar, as if no one could see him. Shaking her head, she moved on.

Uther clung to the stone as if it was his last link to a sane world, his eyes wide and crazy. No, this could not be true. Not now, not so soon after everything. Well, one thing was certain, investigating was about to re-commence.


	2. Spread

The whole of Camelot was a buzz, and after just surviving an attack of the un-dead mere weeks ago, they deserved a moment or two in useless action. There were plenty of people populating the wonderful tavern of the Red Herring. On a board where listed the days specials. Mead, Extra Strength Mead, Fish, and Aged Mead.

Every patron had a flagon of the days special (minus the fish for a few cups) as they sat around a younger man in the corner. He was currently on his fifth flagon of the Aged Mead (fish included) and he was busy retelling all that he had seen in the castle during the course of his duties.

"Saw it with my own eyes," he slurred, "all three. Lady Morgana pulled the prince's servant into a little alcove. She didn't come our for a minute at least, and left looking smug."

The drunken crowd gasped. The storyteller shook his head energetically, spilling his fish mead all over the floor.

"Yup, saw it all. They were really having a moment. Then, ater the battle, when the King was thanking Lady Mergana for saving everyone, the two of them shared a... an… intense look." He was now wobbling dangerously on his chair.

"He was probably upset that she risked her life like that." A women said. "He doesn't want to lose her." Her voice rose to an octave that had several dogs near by lifting their heads at.

"To hide their feelings behind the kings back, terrible state." the drunk slurred out, before falling face first onto the table and snored loudly.

The crowd began to converse to each other in drunken voices. After a while, they began to file out of the establishment, and went to their homes or to work. The gossip spread further out.


	3. Conspiracy of Knights

As the people staggered out of the Red Herring, one particular man was of notice. He was flirting with the wooden post outside the door. When the tavern keeper saw him start trying to kiss it, he intervened and sent the intoxicated man home.

In the morning, when Sir Bedivere awoke, he nearly threw up from the pain of his massive hangover. He had no idea why he had splinters on his lips. As he tried to remember exactly what happened the previous night, he could only recall the story tellers increasingly romantic tales of Lady Morgana and Prince Arthur's manservant, Merlin. He shook his head (and then threw up); that couldn't be right.

But then again, he thought as he gingerly put on his armor, it would explain some of the more peculiar moments between the two people. He would have to bring it up with the other knights.

As he came into the Knights of Camelot chamber (a stone room with a wood table and barrel of mead) he nearly ran into Sir Kay.

"How much did you drink last night?" Kay teased.

"Not that much." Bedivere protested, and fell down as he gestured with his arm. The other knights broke into laughter.

"Hey, I've got something important to say!" Bedivere protested as he pulled himself to his feet, then sank into the nearest chair.

"Oh, who's the love of your life today?" Leon laughed. Bedivere grinned.

"I'm not in love, but Merlin and the Lady Morgana are." Dead silence fell into the room.

"What?" Leon finally squeaked out.

"There was a servant talking last night at the tavern. He's seen it all, all their covert looks and meetings."

"That cant be right." one of the knights said. Bedivere rounded on him,

"Think about it, it makes so much sense. They are constantly staring at each other, following each other at night, and honestly, when Merlin used to deliver her potions from Gauis, he always stayed a little too long."

Leon began nodding in agreement as he remembered all the facts.

"The Prince did tell me once that Merlin took her flowers." Kay said.

"When he said that Gauis was under the control of a goblin, he did look at the Lady rather seriously. He must have thought she of all people would believe him." another knight said.

Soon all the knights were making a rather large list of all the 'moments' they had witnessed between the Lady and the servant. In half an hours time, they were all convinced that the Lady Morgana and Merlin were destined to be, and were, madly in love with each other.

"You all know what we have to do." Leon said seriously, looking around all the men who were drawing up a battle plan.

"The king would kill Merlin if he ever found out, Arthur might as well." The knights all nodded. "It is our duty to protect Camelot, and Lady Morgana is Camelot's lady. We have to do everything we can to make sure that the King never finds out. That means that we must be there to distract him whenever they have one of their moments."

"That's gonna be tough. There not exactly discreet about it are they." Kay added.

Neither Morgana or Merlin noticed when the knights started hanging around them more than usual. Or that they went out of their way to interrupted, trip, push, pull, speak over, demand the attention of, or say there was a dire emergency in the kitchens that needed his direct attention, to get Uther away from them.


	4. Crazy King Knows Nothing

Uther was about ready to corner the idiot servant boy and his ward, and flat out demand to know their feelings toward each other. So far, he had been unable to produce hard evidence to support (or deny!) their love for each other.

But he had seen a lot of indirect evidence. They were constantly staring intensely at each other; when one would leave or enter a room, the other would watch them go as long as possible; Morgana was always giving these, frankly disturbing smiles, that may or may not have something to do with a hidden romance.

Uther would have pulled at his hair, but it had only so recently re-grown from the Arthur & servant girl situation (not to mention that stupid goblin). As this was the case, he satisfied that need by bashing his head into the stone work of the castle (Gauis didn't have the guts to ask about the fist sized lump on the kings head.)

The biggest obstacle faced by Uther was that even with all these signs that he had observed, he couldn't tell if the two youngsters were in love or not. He prided himself on not being an overly sensitive man, and he had no idea of how secret lovers acted.

Why, when he was courting Ygraine, he hadn't needed any sort of subterfuge. He had gone directly up to her and told her he demanded her hand in marriage. Of course, he had just meet her, and he swears he still has a scar from her slap.

No, Uther didn't understand why people felt to need to be so secret and slow in showing their feelings to another person. After another solid minute of head bashing, Uther was alright with waiting for Merlin to make such a sign of affection. Then he would send the boy into the dungeons, and then to be hanged. Brilliant!


	5. A Flaw in the Plan

Morgause stalked into the throne room, smirking as she saw Cenred lounging on his throne. 'Cause honestly, where else would he be? This stupid, pitifully tiny lump of a castle had dungeons and a throne room, that's it. Cenred stood up boldly when he saw the blond walk in.

"My good lady." He said slim-ily, bending to kiss her hand. Morgause stifled a giggle at his antics, just barely managing not to let anything beyond a truly smug look of her evil genius.

"Cenred, what news from our spy in Camelot?" she asked, making her voice low and sexy. Cenred leaned closer to her, his greasy hair getting stuck in his beard in a completely dashing sort of way.

"He has not arrived yet." He said, in a much too low and slow voice. Morguase pouted. She didn't want to have to wait!

"I had an idea for overthrowing Camelot." Cenred began, brightening Morgause at the distraction.

"Oh do tell!" she said enthusiastically. Cenred rubbed his hands together in preparation of delivering his grand scheme.

"You sneak into the city under the cover of darkness." Morgause nodded along, she had already sneaked into the city of numerous occasions, it would be easy. "You go into the kitchens, find the servant preparing Uther and the prince's food. And with your magic, poison it!" Cenred was basking in his evilness, visions of Morgause throwing herself onto him as she exclaimed how smart he was.

He looked up and the visions wilted. Morgause was laughing at him, and it was his turn to pout.

"What?" he whined. Morgause controlled her hysterics even to gasp out how stupid a plan that was.

"Sneak in…. poison their food….I don't think so." She gasped out.

"Why not?" he sulked. Morgause looked at him seriously.

"You left out the part with the un-dead soldiers. All my plans have un-dead soldiers."

Cenred was about to reply when a dirt covered thing ran into the room and he gave a high pitched squeal of fright.

"My king!" the thing spoke, and Cenred remembered that this was the spy. He tried to regain his composure.

"Oh ah, what news have you brought?" he questioned, making his voice an octave lower. The messenger glanced at Morgause and paled.

"Perhaps you would prefer the news in private, sir." The spy said, looking, oddly enough, afraid for his life.

"You will deliver it now, or have your head chopped off!" Morgause screamed. The messenger almost said that if they had his head chopped off, they'd never get the report, than thought better of it. He gulped before speaking.

"The news is all throughout the city, it is the biggest news since the dragon attack." He stopped to prepare himself. "It would appear that you sister, the Lady Morgana, has promised her heart and soul to forever belong to a servant, Merlin."

Morgause had fainting spells for three days, and when she finally came out of it, the messenger was nowhere around for her to kill.


	6. Of Horse Blankets

Uther, king of the great kingdom of Camelot, was currently hiding under an old and smelly horse blanket in the middle of the court yard of his castle. The hiding spot was perfect… to fool a three year old, but Uther was too busy eagerly waiting for his master plan to unfurl to notice all the looks a lump under a blanket in the middle of an empty space was getting from pedestrians.

Suppressing the urge to laugh manically, Uther rubbed his hands together instead and silently congratulated himself on his own brilliance. This plan of his was inspired, absolutely genius. With this plan, he would observe his beloved ward and the servant together at last. He thought back to the creation of his scheme…

Uther walked with purpose to Morganas chamber. He was calm and confident, and none of the servants would dare mention to anyone else that he had clicked his heals. He reached Morganas door, knocked twice, and entered.

"Morgana?" he called into the room. His ward turned around as if startled, slamming the lid of a small box as she did so.

"Uther!" she said sounding a little flustered, and Uther briefly wondered if she had pictures of the servant in the box before bringing his mind back to the present, and he just caught the last part of Morganas sentence, "…so very unexpected. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Yes, actually. I would like you to come riding with me in one hours' time." He didn't notice the obvious flash of disgust that crossed her face, before it fell back into a perfect smile mask again.

"Of course, I would be delighted." She said through clenched teeth. Uther smiled brightly.

"Excellent, I will meet you in the courtyard!" Uther said and promptly exited the room. Now for part two…

It took just a few minutes, but with his fine tracking skills, he finally found the boy…oh what was his name, Marlin? Yes that was it.

"Marlin!" he barked out, making Merlin drop the load of armor he was carrying.

"What may I do for you sire?" he asked, bending over to pick up the fallen armor.

"You are to go riding with me in one hour." He said matter-of-factly, causing Merlin to drop the armor again. The boy was obviously unstable, and Uther prayed that the rumors were wrong (from the latest he had heard, the two of them were possibly planning to run away tonight after Morgana's birthday celebration).

"Me, sire?" the servant said, and Uther repressed the urge to roll his eyes. So he was slow as well.

"Why?" Merlin asked, a little bewildered. Sure, Gwen had told him some of the things the king was supposed to have been doing lately (including skulking in alcoves), but this was just bizarre.

For a moment, Uther froze. He hadn't actually thought of a reason, and he couldn't give away his plan.

"Because I'm the king." He said, putting his foot down (literally). "Less than an hour, in the courtyard, that is an order!" he said, before dramatically swishing his cloak behind him as he stormed off.

And now, he waited. The parties of his plot would be arriving shortly, and then, then he would be able to say for certain if they were in a secret relationship.

Shifting a corner of the smelly blanket off himself, he saw that Morgana was already in the courtyard, her white horse prepared and impatient to leave. His eyes were drawn to the stairs as Merlin walked down them. Uther held his breath in anticipation.

He watched eagerly as Merlin slowed, gazing at Morgana as her horse reared. Even from the distance he was at, Uther saw the rapture in the young man's eyes, he was positively spellbound.

"YES!" Uther shouted in his mind, the rumor were true, and he Uther Pendragon had discovered the truth! Victory was his, and know he had cause to have the boy killed! He brought his mind back from the fantasy of the chopping block to witness something horrible.

Merlin had run away. Crap, what did that mean?


	7. Screaming Boy

Mordred was deep in the forest, off from the rest of the camp as he practiced his oh-so impressive scream-and-blow-people-back magic. Granted, maybe it did need a better name, but it was currently the best he could think of.

Mordred practiced his magic every day; he knew he needed to become as strong as possible, so that he could go back and help lead the little band of magic fighters against Camelot. While he told Alvarr that all he wanted was to wreak havoc against Uther, Mordred was lying; he had other reasons for wanting to return to Camelot.

The first and foremost reason being the lovely Lady Morgana. They had a deep connection, he knew it, and he knew that she knew it too. He had felt it the first moment they met, and she must have too, why else would she have risked her life for him, and been so pleased to see him? Mordred knew that when his magic was as strong as it possibly could be, nothing would stop him and Morgana from being together. Age difference was of no consequence; after all he was 13, practically an old man.

His second reason for wanting to return to Camelot was not to wreak havoc on Uther, but rather on Emyrs, or Merlin, whatever he liked to call himself. He had almost betrayed him to the guards of Camelot back at the castle, and then had tried to allow the knights to kill him in the woods. Such things could not be forgiven.

Mordred let out a particularly loud, high pitched (curse puberty!) scream, shattering a pot he had set up away from himself. He smirked evilly under his pulled up hood.

Over in the camp site, all the various magical and violent people un-covered their ears. Alvarr's weekly blond bimbo slinked over to him, pouting.

"Honestly, why do you keep him around?" she asked. Alvarr rolled his eyes, reminding himself of the reason as well.

"The boy has strong magic, he just needs to learn a different outlet for it to escape. Besides, he could prove useful if we ever decide to move against Camelot again." The blond warlock said, to which his blond girlfriend replied by sighing dramatically.

"Speaking of Camelot, has that spy you finally decided to send out come back yet?" she asked. As if summoned by magic (and she checked later to make sure that she actually hadn't used magic), the said spy came riding into the camp. The arrival of the spy made everyone stop what they were doing, and gather around the man.

"So, what news of Camelot?" Alvarr questioned.

"Camelot remains as strong as ever, even though it has withstood many attacks of late. Most of these attacks, which had a lot of un-dead soldiers, were each in turn turned back by the knights of Camelot, under the direction of Prince Arthur. The prince himself has come under trouble himself though, he was almost married."

"And what of the Lady Morgana?" Mordred asked, suddenly at Alvarr's elbow, making him jump. Geez that kid was creepy! The spy looked surprised by the change in topic.

"From every account I heard, she is doing good. Well, possibly a little more than good." He added with a smirk. Mordred glared at the man.

"Explain." He demanded simply. The spy looked creeped out by the kid, but answered anyways.

"She has been congratulated publicly for turning around one of the attacks," Mordred smiled to himself, that sounded like his Morgana, "and she has found love." He stated simply.

"What? With who?" Mordred and Alvarr screamed out at the same time.

"It's all the lower towns people can talk about, supposedly it is all very romantic and sweet. The Lady Morgana is involved in a legendary love with a lowly servant. He has a weird name, some kind of bird. Right, its Merlin!"

Mordreds following scream left everyone in a semi-drugged/comatose state for the next week, while he sat off by himself crying softly.


	8. Horror of Horrors!!

Uther was walking down the halls of Camelot, softly whistling to himself. Uther Pendragon, king of Camelot, was having a simply fantastic day. He had been so busy with affairs of state; neighbors wanting to go to war, problems in the lower town (there had been a few riots lately at a tavern; what was it called… the Red Herring?), food shortages and of course a few executions to be ordered. All in all, a very wonderful day.

Uther had been so busy with actual king stuff that he had barely spared a moments thought to the problem of his ward and the servant. Of course, he had ordered Arthur to excuse the said boy from his presence, otherwise no work would have been done at all. When it had first entered into the room with Arthur, Uther had had to hold himself back from launching across the table, grabbing the boy by the throat and demand an explanation for his behavior with his daughter!

But that would not have been a good thing, as only Gaius actually knows that Morgana is his daughter after all. And it would not have done any good for his advisors to find that little fact out while he was trying to bash in the brains of a stupid looking servant boy.

But, Uther was not about to let the mornings unpleasantness upset him. He had had a good day, and it was going to stay that way!

He was just contemplating what to have for dinner, when he stopped, frozen in his tracks. His heart seemed to stop beating. No! This could not be happening! He was having a good day, it did not deserve to be treated like this! The HORROR!

The reason behind Uther's internal screams of dismay was quite simple. He had just seen his son, Arthur, walking beside that servant girl, Gwen. And Arthur had been smiling!

Uther dashed behind a pillar, clinging onto it for support. This could not be happening, he thought to himself. That whole affair about Arthur and Gwen was supposed to be done and over with! What could have possibly happened to make it start again?

Uther tried to gasp for breath as the only possible answer hit him. The relationship between Morgana and Merlin! It had to be. The romance between the two of them had inspired Arthur to return to his crazy affections for that girl. There was no other possible reason.

Well, he was king and Uther would have none of this. It was one thing for his daughter to be hanging onto a servant, but his son and heir? Impossible. Uther straightened out his crown and cloak, determined to stop Arthur and confront him. He stepped out from behind the pillar…

And promptly sagged against the wall. It seemed that fate was punishing him for his good day. Any thoughts of Arthur and the servant girl were driven from his mind, for he had just seen Morgana leave a small alcove, wearing a very self-satisfied look (almost a smirk, but his gentle little girl could never do that) on her face. And leaving a moment after her was the boy servant, Merlin.

Uther vowed to never have a good day again.


	9. Great Perspective

Kilgharrah, the Great Dragon, the last Dragon, a magnificent example of raw muscular power and magic, was flying lazily over the forest. He was flying in big circles, little circles, medium sized squares, he even flew in a knot pattern once. He was hungry, and was half searching for something tasty to eat.

He flew over a herd of deer, considered chasing them and decided against it. Deer were so gamey, and whenever he hunted them it reminded of him of humans hunting the creatures. Kilgharrah did not like to do that, it made him feel dirty inside.

"Thinking of humans…" he thought to himself, spotting smoke rising from a distance camp site. He headed in that direction, flying a little higher as to not be spotted.

He certainly did love humans! Some were bony, but others were nice and plump! Doing a slow pass over the camp, he saw it was only a small band of humans. He scoffed at them, just sitting there sharpening their swords, some practicing magic. Foolish humans, they had no idea that they were about to be attacked by THE GREAT Dragon!

He swooped lower, ready to begin his final approach when Kilgharrah saw HIM. He was sitting off by himself, head in his hands as if in mourning. The dragon scowled and pulled up. He couldn't attack and eat these humans, not with that boy druid Mordred there. As much as he wanted a snack, Mordred had to stay alive to create an alliance of evil with the witch Morgana.

The dragon laughed out loud, causing a flock of birds to take flight. An alliance of evil! Oh the things he had thought of in that horrible cave. And how Merlin had just bought everything he said, never questioning.

"All too easy." The dragon said to himself. His voice sounded odd, sort of mechanical (though of course what that word actually meant escaped him at the moment). He put it down to the fact that he hadn't spoken for a few days.

Now the dragon was getting quite discouraged because he hadn't found a snack yet, when he saw the perfect thing. In a clearing where a couple knights of Camelot! Perfect! He loved to eat knights, even more so when they were from Camelot.

The dragon flew low, sneaking up behind the completely oblivious knights. He decided to have a little fun, and he landed behind them (which they still didn't notice), crawling toward them sinisterly. As he waited for his perfect moment to strike, he listened to their conversation.

"So, have you heard anything new on that little side project us knights are on?" the first knight asked the second.

"Oh yeah, it's going great. The King is still completely in the dark, not a clue at all." The second knight responded.

"That's good. After all the things those two have gone through, they deserve a little happiness. Last I heard, everything was going pretty great for them." The first said.

"Yeah? I haven't heard anything lately, you think you could catch me up?" the second said, straining forward in his saddle eagerly. The dragon shook his head, these knights were worse on the gossip scene then old house wives! The first knight was eager to comply with his companions request.

"Well, I saw them both together with the Prince and Gwen, going to ride off and rescue Gwen's estranged brother from Cenred. Anyway, Arthur told us all about it. Apparently, while they on their way, Morgana's horse threw her, and Merlin was immediately there beside her, making sure she was alright. She tried to brush off his concern, as if to try and keep up appearances that they have no special relationship." The dragon paused, clawed paw in the air, almost brought down on the knights, but the man's words had frozen in mid-movement. What?

"And then later, they went off to collect wood together, except they came back with no wood!" He said, as if that was the greatest bit of news to be heard in the entire year. The other knight was grinning like a fool. He suddenly whirled around in saddle.

"Did you hear that?" he asked.

"What?"

"It sounded like something big flying off while being sick."

In the sky, the dragon tried to keep sick off of his wings, as he flew straight for Camelot. That boy had some explaining to do.


	10. The Truth is Out There!

Merlin bolted straight up in his bed, his head ringing from the call of the Great Dragon. Though 'call' may have been putting it nicely. It was more like a serious of inconsistent words and sounds, occasionally mixed with MERLIN and WITCH, which the dragon had positively bellowed in his head.

Grumbling, Merlin slipped on his boots and staggered out of his little room. It was 2 o'clock in the morning for crying out loud, and Merlin had not had a good day. It had felt like Uther was 'hiding' behind ever pillar he walked by today. The greatest wizard ever had not been able to shake the determined king, who had a crazy gleam in his eyes as he muttered something along the lines of 'No, not this time, precious. It will not happen this time.'

"Stupid crazy king." Merlin muttered as he snuck stealthily from the castle. _"Grumble_ Dragon _grumble_ cup." Maybe if he had been paying attention, he would have noticed that he had picked up a shadow. Oh who am I kidding, he wouldn't have noticed if she was wearing a bright pink neon sign.

Morgana had had enough of the foolish serving boy outsmarting her. So, to discover how he was always able to thwart her efforts, she had taken it upon herself to follow the boy and discover all of his secrets. So far it had all been rather boring. She had stealthily sneaked after him in the morning, and all she learned was that he mucked out the stables. She had almost blown her cover when a piece of muck landed on her shoe and she fainted slightly, leaning precariously into Merlins line of site.

She had crept behind him in the afternoon, and all she saw was him getting beat up by the knights in 'practice'. She had snickered and grinned evilly, as she was accustomed to doing these days. She found herself a hiding place outside his quarters, and had stayed hidden there waiting for him to reveal himself… reveal his plans. Once, she thought she had almost seen Uther out of the corner of her eye, but she quickly dismissed it. So now here she was, tip-toeing after him into the forest, after he had randomly gotten up and walked out of the castle (tripping over several carts in the process, and then shushed them). She followed him into a clearing a little ways from the castle.

"Alright, I'm here!" he screamed into the night as if it were impressive. Morgana briefly wondered if the secret to his success was that he was mad, so he saw through her mad plans? This line of thought did not remain in her head for long as a giant flying lizard landed in front of him.

"I was sleeping, you know." Merlin complained. The dragon looked at him sharply, but decided he couldn't possibly mean it _that_ way.

"What do you think you are doing, young warlock?" the dragon yelled. Merlin blinked sleepily.

"Dreaming?" he guessed.

"Oh for crying out…" The dragon roared, and then spouted garbled nonsense while he underwent some sort of seizure. When he composed himself, he finished his sentence. "How could you have gotten involved in a relationship with the witch, you know she is dangerous!" he roared impressively, scaring sheep a few miles away.

"Relationship! Morgana?" Merlin squeaked. Morgana had been blissfully unaware of the conversation taking place in front of her; she was to busy grinning evilly. But the last comment snapped her attention to the dragon.

"Are you out of your mind!" she hollered. Luckily, she spoke at the exact moment that Merlin said the same thing.

"I have proof!" the dragon retorted indignantly. "Two knights of Camelot told me all about it." Before Merlin could ask the dragon why he was talking to knights, he continued. "Even the thick dunce you call a Prince has seen it. In fact he has been encouraging you!"

"He has?" again, Merlin squeaked.

"How could you do this to me Merlin? How could you have a relationship with _her?_ Granted, you to have great chemistry, even when your trying to kill each other, and some of the moments you too had in those first two years was priceless and so cute."

Morgana and Merlin had identical gob smacked expressions of their faces.

"No, no! You've got it all wrong! I am not in any sort of relationship with Morgana!" Merlin yelled at the dragon.

Morgana huffed; she thought that them wanting to kill each other at every turn was a sort of relationship, but apparently Merlin wasn't as fully committed to _them_ as she had thought.

"Your words can deny it all you want, young warlock, but your actions cannot!" with that, the dragon launched itself into the night air.

Morgana quickly snuck back into the castle, and hid in an alcove as she waited for Merlin to walk by. When he did, she snatched him by the arm and dragged him in and pulled him close to her face so she could snarl at him.

"Have you heard?" she questioned him, which she found ridiculous as obviously he had heard. But it felt as if some higher force was directing her words.

"Have you heard, too?" Merlin questioned right back. For him too, it felt like he was being forced to say these words.

Morgana sneered and got up into his face even more. "What did you do?" she asked. Merlin's eyes narrowed and he got even closer to her face, as well as took a step forward so that he was incredibly close to her.

"Me? I did nothing, what did you do?"

"Oh don't even try to play your little mind games with me, buster!" she said, poking him in the chest. He grabbed her hand and held it tightly.

"I am not playing games, you are!" he shot back.

Before she could answer, Uther leaped around the corner, his finger pointing triumphantly at them. "Ah-Ha!" he shouted, victorious at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would hide my face in shame, but I am not ashamed! Told you it would be ridiculous! Hope you liked it!


End file.
